My Black Dahlia
by Eru no Ai
Summary: Another fic inspired by the events of chapter 58 episode 25.


I've been slacking with my other stories.

Sorry everyone. But college is a total bitch.

Anyways, I trust that by now we have all seen what is now known as "The Episode 25" which now puts the action to those still pages in chapter 58.

OH HUSH!

We all knew it was coming... as sad is it may be.  
Anyways... it seems this incident has brought inspiration to my fellow writers. And I am no exception.

I've never done a "song fic" before but... well I heard this song and simply had to do something with it.

**- + - + - + -**

Title - My Black Dahlia

Summary - Another fic inspired by the events of chapter 58 / episode 25.

Warnings - Angsty-ness? And hints of Yaoi-ness?

Spoilers - Yea. He died. We know.

Rating - T for use of potty mouth

Song Fic - "My Black Dahlia" by HollywoodUndead

**- + - + - + -**

_AN: Oh hey, just a thought... but uh, why not find the song somewhere and uh... listen to it?_

**- + - + - + -**

**MY BLACK DAHLIA**

It had started again. The quick witted remarks. The muttered little comebacks. Soon followed by screaming, furniture crashing, glass shattering.

"They're at it again..." Matsuda uttered, concerned.

"Best to just let them go." There was gruff sigh coming from the police chief himself. "They haven't had a falling out like this in a while, I was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later."

Matsuda nodded, taking himself a seat as he looked up to the large monitor and viewed the brawl like it where live wrestling. Though he didn't have a favorite champ to cheer for. "I thought they where just going share their views on the case so far? Why does it usually end up in an argument?"

"Great minds don't always think alike I guess." Souichirou would glance up from behind a small stack of paperwork, looking to this fellow officer. "Both Ryuzaki and my son share a great deal of intelligence and the respect for justice. Yet it seems that Ryuzaki's ways are a little irrational at times and too spontaneous for Raito's liking."

"Or... he could just be angry that Ryuzaki is always suspecting him...?" Matsuda added in his simple logic, unknowing that he was mostly correct for once.

This particular room was in fact monitored, but it lacked one thing specifically. Sound. The young detective requested to have at least one room for himself to which he could think aloud without having someone listen in. Of course, he would share this space with Raito for the same reason in case he need to clear his mind of things. But it was because of Raito's use of the room, that Ryuzaki had insisted there be atleast one camera to monitor the activity.

"Now will you listen to me for once?!" The lighter haired boy stood over the young man, almost in a predatory like stance after knocking the detective clear across the room.

"I suppose..." Pulling himself up off the carpet, which thankfully enough was rather lush and managed to soften his impact. "...since Raito-kun isn't going to give me any other choice in the matter." A flop of dark hair hung over his face just merely enough to cast a shadow over his pale features. Looking up to the outraged boy who stood over him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" It was true, at times like this the detective could easily pull off the look of puppy dog eyes. Something he used as a tactic against his equal. "Now that back what you said!"

What exactly brought about this argument would be the events that occurred the night when those cursed handcuffs where released. As if the link to each other was actually detached for good.

"I've told you Raito-kun..." He would lower his head, almost in a shameful manner. "...I cannot take it back."

"I said take it back!" Raito reached down as he grabbed the young man by the collar of his signature white shirt and lifting him back up to his feet. But the detective would not comply so easily, almost in a childlike manner he would curl his legs up to his chest as if to mimic his usual pose.

"I will not." The darker haired genius would mutter, still avoiding eye contact even when the younger boy slammed his back against the wall in response. "No matter what Raito-kun does... I will not take it back."

_"He's testing me. I know it. He's doing this on purpose!"_ He could deal with the detective's suspicions of him being Kira, that wasn't really a problem to him anymore. "Then I don't care what you say! It doesn't matter! Because I don't love you!" Now not even able to bare the thought of touching the other, let his grip go and dropped the young man back to the ground.

_**I loved you, you made me, hate me.**_

_**You gave me, hate, see?**_

_**It saved me and these tears are deadly.**_

_**You feel that?**_

_**I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.**_

_**You feel bad? you feel sad?**_

_**I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!**_

_**It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.**_

_**This strife it dies, this life and these lies.**_

_**And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!**_

**  
**

Again, Ryuzaki thanked the hotel for providing such a full and firm carpeting for it's rooms. "Raito-kun is my only friend..." Now picking himself up off the floor, getting back to his feet again. "The only one I've ever truly cared for."

Raito may be Kira, a benevolent God of the new world, but he still had a heart. _"Stop it. Just stop it. Stop talking!"_ He should have kept walking towards the door. "Shut up!" Tightening a fist as he spun back around on his heel, preparing to let go another punch. But was unfortunately too slow this time, as a bare foot came in contact just under his jaw and sent the boy back, crashing into the small glass coffee table.

Certainly that outcome was not intended. The dark haired young man casually walked over to the area of broken glass, being cautious with his steps of course, and looked down with wide eyes to his worthy opponent. "I apologize, Raito-kun. But you should not have walked into my foot like that..." Giving an uncharacteristic evil smirk. "...you could get hurt."

"Bastard..." He grunted, sitting up slowly as shards of glass protruded from his flesh. Now carefully trying to pull one particular piece out of his arm which was rather large in size. _"I must keep fighting back... he can never learn the truth. I'm Kira Dammit!"_

_**I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same**_

_**I'm sorry oh**_

_**I'm sorry no**_

_**I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you**_

_**I'm sorry oh**_

_**I'm sorry no**_

Raito sat on the floor for quite a while, finding it difficult to move much without having glass tear into his skin deeper. Concentrating on the pain so much, he wouldn't notice the detective stepping across the tiny bits and pieces of glass, walking around and kneeling down behind him. "This might hurt." And with a more delicate touch, two fingers of a left would take hold of a shard of glass which dug itself into the younger boy's back. "Now take a deep breath..."

With a slight nod, he would close his eyes and slowly take in a breath as instructed. Only to blink his eyes open again as he felt the other right arm slink around his middle and hold him there. "Ryu-uh..." But the stubborn shard still wasn't freed from his body yet, so to complain now would devoid any assistance the detective was willing to offer. "Ryuu-AAH! Dammit!"

As Raito squirmed for a bit and quickly turned around to face the young man behind him. "I got it." Now lightly holding the piece of blood stained glass between two fingers in a rather fragile manner.

"Kicking me into a glass table is a bit much, don't you think?" Narrowing his eyes as he would face forward again. Still keeping his back to the older man and twitching each time another shard was yanked out. _"Though this is the least I deserve... I hate having to lie to you. But... soon. Soon this will all be over for you. I can do this for the both of us now... You aren't meant for this world of evil. And with you out of my way, I can acheive my goals."_ There was another quick pull of glass. "Gah! You're doing that on purpose!"

Ryuzaki just grinned. Then yanked out yet another piece.

_**I wish I could I could have quit you.**_

_**I wish I never missed you,**_

_**And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you.**_

_**The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through.**_

_**Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!**_

_**How could you do this to me?**_

_**Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.**_

_**I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.**_

_**Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!**_

"Raito-kun is a wonderful actor... and a skilled liar at that." Now helping the other back up to his feet, offering a sort a smile almost as if nothing happened. He didn't even seem to mind that the bottom of his feet where still bleeding. "But you cannot lie to me. You never had me fooled, not even once."

"Says you." Giving a smug retort as he headed to the door. "I'm done with this conversation. And I suggest you forget the events of the other night..." _"Just keep lying. Make him hate you. It'll be easier to kill him when he hates you."_

"When Raito-kun said he loved me..." Now casing the younger counterpart to stop in his steps. "You where not lying." There came that self assured smirk, followed by a thumb which came to rest at his bottom lip. "I always know when Raito-kun is lying."

It would make things easier to just open the door and walk out. End the conversation. "Is that so, Ryuzaki...?" He would go back to his usual soft spoken tone, turning his head just enough to give a glance over his shoulder. "Then why is it that I am not in prison right now?"

". . ." The detective would arch a brow. "A confession, Raito-kun?"

"Hardly." He would turn around, stepping back over to the other young man. Giving a quick look down, noticing he was still standing bare foot in a pile of broken glass and ruining the carpet.

That look was not unnoticed of course, wiggling his toes a bit. "I told you I wished that you where not Kira, Raito-kun. And I sincerely meant it." Of course standing on glass hurt, but that was not of importance right now. "I don't know what I would do with myself if I had to see you be put to death"

_"Well I know what Kira would do after seeing you put to death, Ryuzaki."_ Raito would smile weakly. _"He would laugh."_ Stepping forward again, hearing as the glass would crunch under his shoes. Letting his arms fall around and embrace the thin body before him. "You are a kind friend, Ryuzaki..."

". . ." After having a dispute, this was surely an odd occurrence. Blinking in surprise as Raito actually stood there and held him, it almost made the ever stoic detective cry. "I know... that eventually my life will be taken by Kira." Though a bit reluctant at first, he would let his head lay against the other boy's shoulder. "So in a way... I'm happy to give my life up at the hands of someone so special to me."

_**Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.**_

_**And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.**_

_**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**_

_**And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.**_

**  
**

**- + - + - + -**

And ta-da. My very first one shot too. Yay for me!  
Like I said, never did a song fic before. All I kept doing was listening to the song over n over again. So basically I just made a short little scene in my head out of nowhere. It doesn't even fit the song. But hey, it saves me from just putting the lyrics here and giving you nothing to read huh?

When I heard the song, I sorta pictured each part as a different characters point of view.

L was the first verse. I thought that fit him well.  
Then the chorus.  
The last 2 verses I gave to Raito, being all emo and such.

Eh. And right now I think I have an eyelash or something in my eye and am in need to use the nearest sink.

REVIEWS! Pretty pretty pretty please?!


End file.
